A driver approaching his or her vehicle and seeing one or more unknown persons near the vehicle may have fear for his or her personal safety and for damage to the vehicle. At present many vehicles, especially cars, have remote entry systems which also provide protection of the vehicle and its contents by enabling the vehicle's horn or a siren, and turning on the headlights when a door is opened before the door monitoring system is disabled. Such systems generally have a panic button on the remote control so that a driver approaching the car who is apprehensive can turn on the security system by remote control.
However, a driver with such a remote control may not want to turn on the security system of the car because the noise and lights may disturb innocent bystanders and may draw attention to the car and themselves. Consequently, such a driver may still be apprehensive but reluctant to use the panic button on the remote control.
Some of the more expensive present day vehicles have headlights which stay on for a preselected time after the lights are turned off to assist a person in the vehicle to find his or her way from their vehicles to their destination, such as a residence, and to provide additional security during their walk. However, persons driving other vehicles which do not have the headlight delay feature may want such assistance and additional security when leaving the vehicle.
Similarly, some present day vehicles have fog lights from the factory while others do not. Some people want fog lights but cannot afford the cost and installation fee for adding fog lights. In addition, some people, such as police, fire and medical personnel, would want relatively inexpensive flashing red and blue headlights to alert others that an emergency vehicle is approaching.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that after market equipment which provides some security and comfort to a driver approaching a vehicle without turning on the vehicle's security system is highly desirable. In addition, it can be appreciated that after market equipment which provides a timed delayed headlight feature and which is relatively inexpensive to have installed is desirable. It can also be appreciated that after market equipment which provides fog lights which are relatively inexpensive to have installed is desirable. Similarly, it can be appreciated that after market equipment which is relatively inexpensive to have installed that provides a flashing red and blue colored headlight beam is desirable.